Aunque pasen los años
by smile.in.love
Summary: Jim conoce a Seb a la tierna edad de 10 años. Seb trabaja como prostituto y acude a una cita con su padre. Mientras el mismo se encuentra fuera, Jim aparece en escena. Se creará entonces un vínculo sólo roto por el olvido y las estaciones. O tal vez ni eso pueda romperlo. Mormor.


**Aunque pasen los años**

_**¡Feliz Cumple, Moni! ¡Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien ^^! Aquí va mi regalo: Mormor, especialmente escrito para ti. ¡Disfrútalo! :D**_

**o.o.o**

_**Summary:**_ Jim conoce a Seb a la tierna edad de 10 años. Seb trabaja como prostituto y acude a una cita con su padre. Mientras el mismo se encuentra fuera, Jim aparece en escena. Se creará entonces un vínculo sólo roto por el olvido y las estaciones. O tal vez ni eso pueda romperlo.__

_**Warnings:**_ Toda la historia sucede 8 años después, cuando Jim tiene ya ha cumplido 18 años y es mayor de edad, legalmente. Mormor, slash, yaoi, y ninguna más.

Vean este vídeo y la segunda parte. El fic lo ha tomado como antesala.

watch?v=zsRQMiD3GGQ

**o.o.o**

_**Jim**_

He ahorrado 25 dólares, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Esa frase era un recuerdo; sólo eso. Aquel chico que salió de la nada y a la nada volvió. Su mirada, su tacto; una promesa que no cumplió.

De todo aquello hace ya ocho años, pero nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Tu vida, entonces, era un continuo ir y venir de chicos a casa, unos más amables, unos no tanto, a reunirse con tu padre cada noche. Ahora ya sabes la temática de sus reuniones, pero no te interesan; nunca lo hicieron. Sexo por sexo no es más que aburrido. Además, estaba ese chico...

— Jim, ven aquí ahora mismo — estupendo, tu padre había llegado ebrio a casa; de nuevo. Pero no era como esas historias de Dickens; no, él nunca te había tocado. Aunque tampoco ibas a darle a oportunidad.

Tenías casi dieciocho años y gran autonomía a tu espalda; prácticamente creciste solo, no sería difícil salir adelante.

La mochila llevaba preparada desde la noche anterior. No dejar nada a la improvisación es tu lema.

Miraste atrás por última vez antes de partir. Era tu casa, después de todo; pero no tu hogar. Tu corazón ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Tal vez fuera un capricho pasajero. Era más que probable que aquel chico ya no se acordara de ti, y tuvieras que poner en marcha alguno de tus planes alternativos.

Sin duda, guiarse por el corazón es el juego más peligroso de todos pero, ¿qué es la vida si no una elección a cada instante? Y emprendiste tu suerte.

Cuando llevabas ya media hora de camino a pie te diste cuenta de lo perdido que estabas. ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías? ¿Acaso sabías dónde vivía ese hombre de, ya, treinta y cinco años? Entonces, ¿cómo ibas a encontrarlo? Ésa era una gran pregunta.

...

Ha pasado un mes desde que comenzaste esta absurda búsqueda, y aún no tienes ni una sola pista de su paradero.

Has recorrido cada local de alterne del centro de Londres y alrededores; ni rastro. Como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Puede que estés buscando en el lugar equivocado. O puede que sólo sea un fantasma de tu pasado.

Tardaste no más de dos segundos en desechar esa idea tan ilógica. Tú, equivocado; imposible.

Buscaste el siguiente local más cercano. El hambre acusaba y el dinero que habías _tomado _de casa se estaba acabando. No te llegaría para una noche más en un hostal venido a menos, y no te gustaban los albergues juveniles; demasiado sociales.

_SE NECESITA APARCACOCHES._

La suerte, aunque no creyeras en ella, te sonreía. Eso te permitiría reunir algunas libras para seguir buscando. Exacto, a testarudo no te ganaba nadie.

...

Cama, pensión completa y aburrimiento eterno; todo incluido en el sueldo. Un coche más, un cliente más feo; si cabe. Las horas pasan y cada vez ves más lejos la probabilidad de encontrarlo, sobre todo estando en esas cuatro paredes las 24 horas. Un coche blindado aparece de la nada; es silencioso. Baja la ventanilla y..., no puede ser.

— Chico, chico, ¿qué haces que no estás ya aparcando mi coche? — te habías quedado de piedra y, ahora mismo, seguías estando de cartón duro.

Sentiste cómo cogía tu mano izquierda y dejaba las llaves del coche sobre la palma. Lo sentías, porque no eras capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Cuando el rubor de tus mejillas desapareció, él también lo había hecho, dejando tras de sí una fila de cláxones impacientes. Arrancaste el blindado y saliste de ahí.

...

La hora de descanso; por fin. Necesitabas alcohol con urgencia y olvidar este día de una vez. La barra se convirtió en un lugar muy cómodo para dejarte caer; agotado.

— Un ron con cola, por favor — pediste al aire con los ojos cerrados.

— El whisky doble es mucho mejor — una risita nerviosa te hizo girar la cabeza. Él de nuevo.

— Y tú qué sabrás — acudiste a tu vaso, dando un trago largo.

— Los años te han agriado el carácter — espera, ¿se acordaba de ti? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Tú te acordabas de él. Pero estaba tan cambiado...

Con esfuerzo, seguiste mirando tu vaso para no enfrentarlo.

Acabó con la distancia y torció tu muñeca dolorosamente. Trataste de alejarlo, pero no funcionó; su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

— No finjas que no me esperabas — su voz parecía rota por un dolor que sus ojos no se esforzaban en disimular.

— Demasiado tarde — rompiste el enlace para no volver, brusco y enfadado sin un verdadero motivo; pero no te lo pondría tan fácil. Te giró por el hombro y te besó; limpio, tierno. Inevitable imitar el gesto. No pusiste freno a tus deseos más íntimos, esos que aguardaban y martilleaban con ahínco. Lujuria deseosa de intimidad apremiaba, y una habitación cercana libre, ya no lo estaba.

No dormirías solo esa noche.

**o.o.o**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado ^^! ¡Y a ti también, Moni! ¡Felicidades de nuevo *tira confeti*!**


End file.
